


Late Nights

by counterclaw



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counterclaw/pseuds/counterclaw
Summary: It’s more comfortable to lie awake, wondering about the future when there’s someone there with you.
Relationships: Gran/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Late Nights

That night, the moon cast its silvery glow across the lonely field as it always did. Blades of grass rippled alike in the gentle breeze, making waves that traveled far to the ends of the field before coming to a stop beside two skyfarers lying under the stars.

“Xing?” Gran rolled over, propping his head up in one hand as he turned to the Eternal.

Six acknowledged his name with a low grunt, but eventually allowed his head to drift to the side so he could make eye contact with Gran.

“Have you ever thought about what we’d do after all of this? You know, after we reach Estalucia and find my dad? What happens then?”

Six frowned, but returned his gaze to the stars overhead. “I suppose I haven’t given that much thought,” he responded shortly. And once again, the night was quiet – save for the gentle rustling of the grass in the breeze.

“I...haven’t, either. That’s why...that’s why I asked,” Gran finished lamely. After a brief pause, during which Six could almost hear the cogs in Gran’s head turning, Gran spoke again. “Can you see us settling down somewhere? Y’know, we could find our own small corner of the sky, just the two of us,” he trailed off. “Well, Lyria and Vyrn would be there. And Katalina. And...”

Despite Gran’s rambling, Six was content to just listen. Even Gran’s most random thoughts had a sort of colorful quality to them that kept Six wanting to hear more - even if he wasn’t particularly listening.

“...That doesn’t mean we won’t have any time to ourselves, though.” Gran rolled onto his stomach before crawling over to Six so that his head cast a shadow over the Erune’s face. “You know, for moments like this?” In one swift movement, Gran lowered his head and pressed his lips to Six’s, causing Six’s pointed ears to shoot straight up.

“Aah, I...” Six stuttered as Gran pulled back, his visible cheek sporting a red sheen that rivaled the moonlight’s glow. He allowed his head to loll to the side, gratefully letting gravity give him a reason not to meet Gran’s gaze. “I’d um...I’d like that.” His cheeks still prickling, Six let out a quiet breath before finally meeting Gran’s gaze out of the corner of his eye.

“‘Course you would.” Gran teasingly brushed Six’s hair from his face, taking his time doing so before drawing away. He flopped back onto his side, his face inches from Six’s. “Can we just stay here?”

Six brought his hand up towards his chest and awkwardly slipped his fingers between Gran’s, taking the warmth of the captain’s hand in his own. Gran acknowledged the movement with a gentle squeeze of Six’s hand.

“If you had asked me about the future a year ago, I’m not sure I would have given you the answer I’m about to now.” Six paused for a moment before trying again to gather the thoughts that soared every which direction in his head like so many shooting stars. “The stars...in the sky. If I had acknowledged my true name – who I really am – perhaps I would have understood. This whole time, I’ve had the answer. I was...I was too blind to see it.”

“I would’ve tried to leave that name behind, too. You’re too hard on yourself.”

“Look who’s talking,” Six retorted.

Gran’s cheeks went pink. “I...never mind. What’s important is that you’re here. No matter whether you’re Six or Xing, I want you by my side.” His grip tightened around Six’s hand. “I _need_ you by my side,” he finished.

In silence, the pair lay in the moonlight, watching the stars and each other, little pinpricks of light each content with their own corner of the vast, dark sky.

The future could wait. At least until another day.

Gran buried his face in Six’s chest and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Something shorter this time! I haven’t written anything worth posting in a while...


End file.
